


Excusable Action

by gblvr



Category: CSI: Las Vegas
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil wasn't sure what to do, so he acted on instinct, straddling the bench and wrapping his arms around Greg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excusable Action

Gil knew as soon as he heard the news -- he had to find Greg, had to practice some damage control. He found him in the locker room, near the back, changing out of his court clothes. He was silent as he unbuttoned and dropped the elegant suit jacket and crisp white shirt onto the floor, kicking them under the bench as if to distance himself from the stench of what the Sheriff and the District Attorney's office had done when they'd deemed Greg's actions "excusable."

He kicked the locker door several times, scuffing the toes of his brightly polished shoes, before he took those off too, and stripped off his dress pants. He sank to the bench with a sigh and stared blankly at the contents of his open locker.

When Greg didn't move to re-dress, Gil crossed the room and gently touched Greg's shoulder. "Greg? Are you all right?"

Greg clenched his fists, but nodded. "I just want to know why. Why did they sell me out like that?" Whatever else he was going to say was choked off, and he turned away from Gil to stare at the far wall. He wasn't sure until Greg's shoulders hitched -- he was crying, holding the sound in, and Gil was willing to bet he was trying to keep the tears at bay as well.

Gil wasn't sure what to do, so he acted on instinct, straddling the bench and wrapping his arms around Greg. When Greg turned to him, and burrowed in close, he sighed in relief and tightened his hold. Greg sagged against him, letting out a ragged noise of grief Gil felt in his gut.

For a long stretch of time, Gil just held on while Greg fell apart in his arms, rocking slightly as he murmured against Greg's hair. "It'll work out" and "it's okay" and "shh" and "I promise it'll get easier" were only a few of the things he said. He bit his tongue against the "I love you" that wanted to come out; it would only muddy the situation, and things were messy enough without that.

Eventually Greg's tears tapered off, and he leaned back, looking sheepish. "Thanks. I'm, uh…" Greg gestured to the wet spot on Gil's shirt. "Sorry I got you wet."

"It'll dry. I'm more worried about you. Are you going to be okay?"

Greg shrugged. When he wouldn't meet Gil's eyes, Gil nudged his chin up. "Greg?"

Greg swallowed hard, and after a long moment, he nodded. "I will be. It's just...."

"It's hard. Yeah, I get that. We put our lives on the line, every day, and when something goes wrong, we expect the system to protect us. When it doesn't. Well. It doesn't happen often, but when it does, it-"

"Sucks?" Greg had a tiny grin on his face, and his eyes seemed less dead than they had just a few minutes ago.

Gil thought that maybe things were going to be okay. "So...better?"

"Yeah. I think I am." Greg leaned forward, and pressed a soft kiss to Gil's mouth. "Thanks."

"Greg, I--"

"No, I understand, you're not interested, I just...I just wanted to, just this once, I wanted to, to--"

Gil leaned forward and kissed Greg, cutting off the flow of words. It started off soft and sweet, but when Greg tipped his head to the side and _whimpered_, the kiss quickly became heated. Gil flicked his tongue against Greg's bottom lip, and Greg opened up. Gil deepened the kiss, wrapping his fingers in the hair at Greg's nape and holding him close. __

When the door to the locker room opened, they flew apart guiltily, panting and red-faced. Gil heard Bobby call to Nick, and the door closed, but no one came in.

Gil stared at Greg for a few seconds, wondering what the hell they were doing. Greg stared back, wide-eyed and flushed. Neither of them said anything, and suddenly Greg started to giggle. Gil snickered a bit at first, but within seconds he was laughing, too.

When their laughter tapered off, Gil reached for Greg, smoothing his thumb across Greg's cheek. "Can we...? I'd like to finish this, later. Can I see you after work, tomorrow morning?"

Greg turned his head, and pressed a kiss to the palm of Gil's hand. "I'd like that."

Gil smiled, and didn't stop for the rest of the night. Greg wanted him. Everything else could take care of itself.


End file.
